Un mariage tout à fait normal à Fairy Tail
by Etsuyo Yamazaki
Summary: Natsu se marie. Cependant, n'oublions pas qu'on est à Fairy Tail, et qu'avec ses compagnons absolument tout peut arriver. Vous découvrirez que Natsu aura vraiment de la chance dans son malheur, ça aurait put être pire.


Un mariage tout à fait normal à Fairy Tail.

Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir puis je resserrais mon nœud papillon. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour de ma vie, de notre vie. Notre lien allait s'officialiser devant tous nos amis dans l'endroit qui nous est le plus cher au monde.

Mes joues commençaient à rosirent rien qu'en pensant à elle. Elle et sa joie de vivre, elle et sa gentillesse, elle et sa sensibilité. Juste elle.

-RAAH ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

Le rose se retourna pour voir d'où venaient les cris qui se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. Il y eu quelques échos puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Elfman, Gajeel et Grey.

-Hého ! Il se passe quoi là ? Intervins-je.

-Ah… Natsu.

Grey se gratta l'arrière de la tête, Elfman détourna les yeux en sifflotant et Gajeel observait le lustre de métal avec intérêt. Je compris alors que quelque chose c'était passé, quelque chose de vraiment mauvais.

-Les gars… -je pris mon air menaçant- quel est le problème ?

Ils se regardèrent puis le blanc et le dragon Slayer poussèrent Grey devant moi. Ce dernier regarda derrière lui avec un air suppliant.

-Pas cool les mecs. Elf' t'es censé être un homme non ?

-Oui, affirma l'autre. Et toi aussi tu es un homme.

-Gajeel ?

-Nettoie ta merde tout seul, dit-il indifférent.

Mon meilleur ami marmonna quelques mots puis essaya de m'expliquer la situation. Je n'entendis que des brides de phrases. Je le regardai avec insistance et, sous le coup de la pression, il déballa tout :

-J'ai oublié les alliances dans les écuries et les cheveux des carrosses les ont mangés !

-…

-Natsu ?

-… QUOI ?

Il détala sous mes yeux de démon. Un bon quart d'heure fut nécessaire pour me calmer. Enfin c'est surtout Gajeel qui me stoppait dans mes élans en me frappant avec son bras d'acier dés que des étincelles sortaient de ma bouche.

-Trouvez une solution, s'il-vous-plait les gars.

-Pourquoi devrait-on faire ça ?

Le disciple de Metalicana haussa un sourcil.

-Gajeel-kuuuun !

Il se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé et se retrouva face à une Levy aux yeux de chiot suppliant.

-Hm ?

Mon ami rougissait à vu d'œil et se grattait la joue en jetant des coups d'œil par la fenêtre.

-Aide-le s'il-te-plait. Sinon le plus beau moment de leurs vies sera gâché à tout jamais !

Wahou. Elle est très douée.

-D'accord, d'accord. Si tu pouvais arrêter de faire ce genre de scène devant les autres ce serait génial, lui chuchota-t-il, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire entendre.

Malgré ses efforts, sa voix rauque ne l'aidait pas dans la tâche.

-Merciii ! T'auras un cadeau ce soir, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Elle l'embrassa, lui fit un clin d'œil puis partit en courant vers la salle où se trouvait ma future femme. Gajeel eut du mal à retrouver son habituelle tête mais il y parvint non sans nous lancer un regard noir.

-Je vais t'aider, annonça-t-il calmement.

-Merci, ricanais-je.

-Tu peux compter sur moi aussi.

Je souris à Elfman et me regardais de nouveau dans le miroir. L'homme que j'y vis débordait de maturité - surement à cause de l'occasion. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux déjà ébouriffés lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

-Profite bien de tes derniers moments de liberté.

Et cette voix je ne la connaissais que trop bien. Grey était revenu, accompagné de Luxus. Ce dernier rit aux éclats.

-Je confirme ! C'est l'enfer quand t'es marié. On ne dirait pas vu comme ça mais Mirajane n'es pas toute douce, surtout au réveil. Enfin, ça à tout de même quelques bons côtés.

-Moi, Jubia ne me lâche pas avec les tâches ménagères, s'exaspéra l'autre. Ecoute mec, désolé pour tes alliances.

-Grey ?

-Hm ?

Il leva la tête vers moi.

-Tes vêtements.

Il se regarda et fus surpris de se retrouver en caleçon. Il gigota, pesta puis se rhabilla.

-Et pour les alliances, ne t'en fais pas. Tu te souviens que moi j'ai fais fondre les tiennes ?

-Ouai mais au moins ça leur donne un effet monstre ! Elles sont plus stylées et même Jubia a adoré ! Surtout après que j'ai mis de la glace par-dessus pour pas que ça brûle.

-… On fait quoi maintenant ? M'interrogea le petit fils du vieux.

-C'est l'heure d'y aller, décréta Grey en regardant sa montre. Allez-y, je sais peut-être quoi faire mais je serais sans doute en retard.

-Ok, je compte sur toi.

Il hocha la tête puis partit. Luxus, lui, me raccompagna jusque dans la grande salle où il me laissa pour aller aider Mirajane - qui était déjà assise- à réconforté leur nouveau né. Les tables avaient disparut et la salle était devenu presque luxueuse. Enfin il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était la guilde de Fairy Tail et que ce n'était pas du tout sur qu'elle tienne comme ça jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie.

Je m'avançais vers l'autel - installé spécialement pour l'occasion. J'y retrouvai Erza, Lisanna et Levy : nos trois témoins féminins.

Nous avions hésité : Lisanna était ma meilleure amie, Levy celle de la femme de ma vie (Oh ça rime *-*) et Erza on ne pouvait simplement pas la mettre de côté. Alors on avait pris les trois. Il en était de même pour les témoins masculins.

Il y avait Grey qui, même si j'avais du mal à l'avouer, était mon meilleur ami Gajeel celui qui me comprenait mieux sur certains sujets et Loki, une personne très importante pour elle, invoqué pour l'évènement.

D'ailleurs les trois derniers n'étaient toujours pas là. Je regardais les invités présents :

Jellal le fiancé d'Erza, regardait celle-ci avec admiration Mira et Luxus faisaient des mimiques bizarres au bébé : Happy survolait la salle en chantonnant une berceuse Jet et Droy pleuraient pour la millième fois depuis que Gajeel et Levy avaient décidé de sortir ensemble Wendy aussi était venue, elle me faisait de grands saluts alors que Charuru lui demandait de rester tranquille et il y en avait beaucoup d'autres.

Alors que j'observais nos amis les portes s'ouvrirent en grand. Elfman fonça s'assoir à côté de sa sœur et Gajeel s'arrêta à mes côtés.

-Ils sont prêt à entrer mais Grey est resté là-bas pour les alliances, m'informa-t-il.

J'hochais la tête.

-EN RETARD ! EN RETAARD ! Vous êtes en retard !

Le maitre, qui allait servir de "prêtre ", avait les joues rouges et répétais sans arrêt :

« Il fait chaud là-dessous » « Terminons-ça le plus vite possible. »

L'orgue retentit alors et une magnifique mélodie parvint à nos oreilles tandis que l'agitation cessait pour la tête vers les portes qui s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Je vérifiais de nouveau mon nœud avant de me retourner également.

Et là, elle apparut, illuminant la pièce de mille feux. Ay bras de Loki se trouvait celle à qui j'allais lier ma vie : Lucy…

Elle avança dans sa grande robe de « princesse » - comme elle aimait l'appeler-, ses cheveux étaient coiffés dans un chignon légèrement décoiffé - pour que ça fasse moins formel- et deux mèches bouclées encadraient son joli visage d'enfant. Je repris rapidement ma blonde des bras de l'esprit, en jetant un regard noir à ce dernier.

-Elle est à moi, capito ?

Il leva les mains en l'air avec un petit sourire et recula aux côtés de Gajeel. Elle rit. Un rire cristallin qui volait plus haut que tous les oiseaux existants, plus haut que les nuages et la lune même !

-Hmpf. Je vais te fabriquer un tee-shirt « Propriété de Natsu Igneel. »

-Où est donc passé le gentil et naïf Natsu que je connais ?

-Pour ce qui se fait te concerne je fais une exception.

Elle me fit un grand sourire et pris la main que je lui tendais.

-Nous sommes ici réunis… commença le vieux Makarov.

Le discours se poursuivit jusqu'à la phrase :

« Si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il le dise maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais. »

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Grey s'effondra au sol en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il se releva puis s'avança vers nous.

C'est vrai que je l'avais oublié celui-là. Et puis c'était quoi ce timing ? Pile à ce moment. Je levais mes points qui s'étaient enflammés. Ils étaient VRAIMENT enflammés.

-GREEY !

-Quoi tu veux te battre cervelle d'étincelle ?

-Approche espèce de décongelé nudiste !

Lucy s'exaspéra et soupira alors que Grey et moi commencions à nous battre. Malheureusement le décongelé me poussa contre Elf' qui essaya de m'envoyer un poing mais qui toucha Alzack à cause de mon esquive. Alzack et Bisca -solidarité de couple exige- essayèrent de nous tirer dessus mais nous esquivâmes de nouveau et ce fut Mirajane et Luxus qui furent touché. Mira n'étant pas trop bagarre, ce fut Luxus qui se mêla à la foule. Puis boulette sur boulette cela devint une bagarre générale à laquelle quasi-personne n'échappait.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde se reprit sous les ordres du maitre et la cérémonie se poursuivit. Makarov s'apprêtait à continuer son discours cependant, avant même d'avoir commencé, il jeta le livre par dessus son épaule et déclara :

-Au diable les traditions ! Je vous déclare mari et femme, échangez les alliances et embrassez-vous !

Il y eut des éclats de rire et je fus soulagé lorsque je vis Grey sortir une boite, qu'il avait surement fabriqué vu qu'elle était en glace. Il l'ouvrit et… :

-Des anneaux de glace ? Nous exclamâmes nous.

-Bah le cheval avait toujours pas digéré les votre c'est juste une solution en attendant de les avoir.

-Le cheval ? S'interrogea Lucy.

-Je t'expliquerais après, lui dis-je.

-En tout cas j'aime ceux-là, je les trouve même mieux que les autres.

Je souris.

-Oui, moi aussi… Merci Grey.

Il me retourna le sourire. Nous échangeâmes les alliances avec Lucy et je mis ma main sur sa nuque pour la faire avancer vers moi. Nos bouches celèrent cette belle promesse que l'on se faisait. Derrière Gajeel commençait à jouer de la guitare.

Ce qui d'ailleurs provoqua une autre bagarre.

Bref, un mariage à Fairy Tail se devait d'être comme ça.


End file.
